Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix
Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix is the main series of the Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix franchise! It is a Ben 10 Fanfiction Theme Song Real Emotion is the theme song, it is from The Beginning of Final Fantasy X-2. TV Version What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart I could see a place that's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I can never go back But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I'm seeing now Everything's so different That it brings me to my knees And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone" What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you I can hear you Contributed by Schala http://www.schala.biz Full Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSa60HGvoI0 What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart I could see a place that's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I can never go back But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I'm seeing now Everything's so different That it brings me to my knees And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone" What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I don't plan on looking back on my old life I don't ever plan to rely on you Even if by chance everything should go wrong You'd come anyway and try to save me Though from time to time it's an upward climb All I know is that I must believe 'Cause the truth I'm seeking Always was inside of me And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me The many things that you taught me then Will always be enough to get me through the pain Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me And I can't go on You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me We are connected for all of time I'll never be... And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone" What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you I can hear you Contributed by Schala http://www.schala.biz Episode List Season 1: The start of an adventure! #The Modelatrix (episode) #The Attack of Jared #Clearly not a good time... #Water Whirl #Roy The Roller #A little something new... #Nuclear Attack #Motherload #Summer Gold #Electrifying #Methane Crazy #Together as one #Plumber's Patrol Season 2: Friends Forever! #The Emergency Alien #Impersonation #Pipe Down! #Tonight's Knight #Airy Airy Quite Contrary #Ageriffic #Brendan Coliseum #Brendan on ice #Cartoon Chaos #Zs'Skayr: The Great Escape #Down in Undertown #Bad Idea! #Brendan and Leo! Heroes United! Season 3: Secrets Revealed! #Desert Heat #Master Control #Adwaita's Attack #Galapagus's Girlfriend #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Addiction to Rewire Season 4: Fighting Fury! #Driving Test Disaster #Sorry but I don't know we are simply natural #The Ball of the Princesses Of Light #Modelatrix Madness #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Forgiveness Second Chance The show was cancelled after a controversy involving ponies, the show will be back on soon hopefully...Category:Series